Network-assisted interference cancellation and suppression (NAICS) is an emerging approach to inter-cell interference mitigation. The implementation of NAICS techniques generally involves UE-side application of interference mitigation algorithms to reduce the extent to which transmissions in neighboring cells interfere with transmissions to the UE in its serving cell. Generally speaking, the more knowledge a UE has about the structure, spatial properties, and/or other characteristics of transmissions that interfere with each other, the greater its opportunity to achieve spectral efficiency gains via NAICS interference mitigation may be. The structure, spatial properties, and/or other characteristics of such transmissions may largely be determined by various network-side parameters. In order to support NAICS inter-cell interference mitigation, it may be desirable that one or more such network-side parameters be provided to the UE.